Memorias
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: La vida es cuestión de experiencias, pero con el pasar de los años se vuelven recuerdos valiosos.—[ONE-SHOT]—Para el Foro Proyecto 1-8—"Semana del crack"


Bueno, en fin aquí yo con este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**_"Si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor, mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos"  
_**  
**_Fragmento del poema: Te quiero._**

* * *

**_-MEMORIAS-_**

Estamos viejos. Pasamos ya los cincuenta años de edad.

Ni tú ni yo somos los jóvenes que alguna vez fuimos. Nuestras caras, nuestro cabello blanco, nuestra ropa y hasta nuestra respiración son la prueba de ello. Somos dos personas que por aspecto, tranquilamente pudieran ser confundidas con un par de pasas intentando caminar por la calle o en la última etapa de nuestras vidas. De una manera más sencilla podríamos decir que estamos en el último cuarto de extensión que nos presenta el sendero de la vida. Ahora podemos afirmar que somos el resultado de la experiencia, de intentar una y otra vez hasta poder lograrlo.

Y claro, estoy seguro que al igual que mi persona, jamás te imaginaste terminar así.

Quien diría que todo comenzó con una llamada, para preguntarte como seguías después de aquel fatídico día en el que te despediste de él por última vez. Recuerdo que en aquellos tiempos la manera en la que tu frágil voz rompió en llanto para contarme lo sucedido, con Koushiro y su accidente. Me viene a la memoria, que no pude evitar imaginarte sentada a mi lado, mirándome fijamente como una niña a la cual le habían quitado un juguete nuevo, aunque internamente sabía que se te había arrebatado mucho más que eso.

También un error al que solía recurrir en aquellos tiempos, y que esa vez no se salvó, fue que estúpidamente reflejaba mis errores amorosos en esas mismas lágrimas.

_"Nuestras situaciones se parecían"_, pensaba esto de manera ingenua mientras me lo repetía con cada cierto tiempo. Aunque particularmente sabía que las cosas no estaban ni cerca una de la otra.

Aún así, debes saber que en un inicio me acerque a ti sin un doble objetivo; en un principio me no me acerque a ti con no mayor objetivo que pasar el tiempo. No quería nada serio, y en aquellos tiempos, tú, no eras más que una amiga.Y aunque estoy seguro que no suena del todo bien para una persona como yo, pero me alegra haber sido siempre tan coqueto con las chicas. Tú no eras la excepción a eso.

Lo que comenzó como un juego,poco a poco, se convirtió en algo real.

Sea como fuese, de esa manera comenzamos a salir. En un principio, no fueron más que pequeños paseos en los cuales siempre buscábamos tomar café y conversar acerca de la semana, pero a medida que avanzó el tiempo para nosotros, esas salidas se multiplicaron. Hasta convertirse en visitas a bares, discotecas, karaokes e inclusive nuestras casas.

Con el paso del tiempo, sin darme en cuenta, y como mosca atraída por la miel, caí enamorado. Y claro, como me había acostumbrado a esas cosas, tu amor se convirtió en mi capricho. Al igual que muchas veces, en mi pasado escogí las maneras equivocadas de hacer llegar mis sentimientos a ti.

Por eso mismo no me sorprendieron las numerosas veces que me ignoraste y repetiste:_ "Que era un niño en comparación tuya", "Que mi inmadurez jamás nos llevaría a ninguna parte", "Que lo que estabas haciendo no estaba bien"_. Siempre preguntándote y diciéndome: _"¿Qué sería de tus hijos? ¿Y qué dirían ellos si te ven con otra persona que no fuese su padre?"_

Ambos sabíamos que aunque importantes, tú eras imprescindible, además sabíamos que tus hijos algún día saldrían de casa, y la felicidad que realmente importaba era la tuya, no la de ellos,aunque te contaré un secreto, siempre pensé que aquellas ideas tuyas, estaban llenas de ingenuidad e inocencia; pero yo, presuntuoso como siempre, no me esperaba menos de alguien que había sido la propietaria del emblema de la pureza.

Lo que si, agradezco haber sido más necio y duro de cabeza para no haber aceptado aquellas excusas y aventurarme a presionar un poco más. Convencerte no fue fácil, pero persevere hasta el último. Gracias a ello, conseguí que me dieras una oportunidad. La suficiente como para conquistarte. Eres una princesa, y en aquel tiempo eras mucho más caprichosa de lo que eres actualmente. Tendría unos treinta años cuando, tal cual adolescente, me paseaba por tu casa para dejar presentes.

El solo recordarlo me saca una sonrisa. En aquel tiempo vivimos mucho, y podría decirse que fueron nuestros mejores años.

Pero claro, cualquiera sabe que las relaciones no son sólo azúcar. Para nosotros también aplicó aquello. Los problemas que tuvimos fueron numerosos. Desde querer que tus hijos cedan un poco en cuanto a nosotros, convencerlos de que no les quitaría una madre, y que tampoco quería reemplazar a su padre; hasta los problemas típicos de pareja en el cual nuestros padres, querían meterse en nuestras decisiones. Las veces en las cuales peleamos por cosas tan cotidianas como quien pagaría la comida al salir o si podríamos mantener o no un nuevo hogar.

Por decirlo de una manera, tras caminar por la vida, pisando un proceso acción-fallo-aprendizaje, pasamos todo lo que esta nos pudo haber presentado.

Pero de algo no dudo:

_"Juntos pintamos diferentes matices._

_Matices de todos los colores y de todas las formas._

_Construyendo un camino a base de mentiras, esfuerzos, ilusiones y desengaños._

_Hasta llegar a sentarnos en donde estamos ahora"_

* * *

Ahora mismo, nos miramos, dejamos que unas sonrisas se apoderen de nuestros rostros.

Para que luego de aquello, observarte con atención, siempre de manera casi plató tarde, tus ojos se posen sobre la ventana o para ser más precisos, en un cielo que se tiñe con el transcurso de los minutos de negro. Debo admitir, igual que siempre aquí en los veranos en Norteamérica, que este es un hermoso atardecer.

En eso, mientras pensaba dejarme llamar por este, tu voz llegó a mis oídos, desviando toda mi atención a tu débil figura.

Sonreí tras escucharte, mientras con dificultad, me alzaba del asiento en el cual me encontraba. Hoy también sería el día que cumpla uno de tus caprichos, aunque aquello no era del todo cierto, yo conocía el por qué lo estaba haciendo, nuestro aniversario de bodas.

Así, aunque nos demoramos cual tortugas en una carrera de lentos, irónicamente llegamos a aquel lugar en el cual tuve la suerte de pedirte que seas mía. Sí, en el lugar en el que prometimos todo tipo de cosas de adolescentes, tan inútiles como: no morir antes de que la otra persona lo hiciese o la eternidad. Cosas tan valiosas como: que si algo así pasaban, no estaríamos sufriendo por la muerte ajena y buscaríamos ser felices a toda costa; que si lo nuestro nunca llegaba a funcionar, no dejaríamos aquella amistad que tanto nos costó recuperar.

En este lugar nos tomamos de las manos como mocosos de secundaria, apretándolas con fuerza. Entrelazando nuestros dedos de tal manera que sea difícil separarlos. Sabiendo que lo único que nos queda ya no es el futuro o el pasado, si no el ahora.

—Te amo Mems— Le dije, casi susurrándole al oído, como quien le robaba un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Feliz aniversario!Daisuke—me respondió, correspondiendo mis actos, con otro beso.

* * *

Bueno, la vedad me hubiese gustado hacerlo un Two-Shot a a que incluya, la perspeciva de Mimi también, pero lastimosamente ahora no me alcanza el tiempo. Aunque a aquello lo dejo como una posibilidad abierta.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
